Menyerahlah!
by White Lavender
Summary: Pertarungan dahsyat antara 2 orang anggota Akatsuki terjadi! siapakah yang akan memenangkannya? first fic Akatsuki, one shot, gaje, dll. please read and review?


**Yui:** Yeay! Yui balik lagi nih, pake fic Akatsuki pertamaku!! Bwahahaha…. *tawa laknat*

**Ro-chan:** Oi, sinting lho. Ketawa lo jelek tau!

**Yui:** Uwaaaa, kenapa Ro-chan ada disiniii? *teriak pake toa*

**Ro-chan:** Jangan panggil gue Ro-chan! Gue cowok tau, jadi pake Ro-kun! *bales teriak pake toa*

**Yui:** Hah!? Rakun? *tampang innocent*

**Ro-chan:** Bukan!!! Stress deh punya Nee-chan gila kayak gini. Nggak ada suffix yang cocok buat gue, ya?

**Yui:** Kayaknya nggak ada! Kalo pake 'chi', jadi Roti (baca: Ro-chi), kalo 'tan' jadi Rotan (baca: Ro-tan). Elu mau yang mana?

**Ro-chan:** Nggak ada deh. Ro-chan aja deh. *pundung karena gak ada nama yang cocok*

**Yui:** Oke, kita mulai aja deh. Oya, buat yang lagi nunggu My Enemy My Love, gomen lagi gak bisa dibuat sekarang, padahal chapter 5 nya udah jadi tapi karna suatu kesalahan jadi filenya ilang, harus ngetik ulang lagi nih, hiks..

**Ro-chan:** Lebay lo, Yu~!

**Yui:** Terserah deh! Ro-chan tolong ya? My Ototou yang ganteng and keren ini, tolong kata-katanya..? *evil smirk*

**Ro-chan:** Ya udah deh. Happy reading and here we go!!

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto, rentalnya punya orang, and cerita gaje ini punya Yui. Jelas!?

**Summary:** Pertarungan dahsyat antara 2 orang anggota Akatsuki terjadi! Siapakah yang akan memenangkannya?

**Warning:** AU, OOC, gajeness, lebayness, abal, garing, dan lain-lain.

.

**Menyerahlah!~**

**By: Yui Hoshina**

.

Angin gemirisik diantara 2 orang yang saat ini saling berhadapan. Hujan badai menambah ketegangan di antara mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam membuat aura yang menyesakkan didalam ruangan yang mereka sebut goa. Mereka tidak lain adalah Pein dan Kakuzu. Sedangkan Akatsuki lain sedikit menjauh agar mereka selamat dari pertarungan yang berkaitan dengan nyawa mereka sendiri.

"Menyerahlah Kakuzu!? Elo akan kalah bila berhadapan dengan gue!" kata Pein sinis.

"Menyerah? Enak aja, gue nggak akan biarin elo menang. Dasar ketua mesum!" jawab Kakuzu tak kalah sinis.

"Elo tau kan, Kuz, satu langkah lagi elo akan mati di tangan gue!" Ucap Pein yang saat ini sedang merenggangkan jari-jarinya karena kaku.

"Nggak semudah itu ketua mesum. Gue bisa membalik keadaan dalam waktu yang singkat," kata Kakuzu percaya diri.

"Huh! Elo selalu bertindak sok kuat tapi akhirnya elo akan kalah di tangan gue, Kakuzu," kata Pein.

"Nyerah ajalah Kakuzu! Ini udah berakhir!" teriak Itachi.

"Nggak ada gunanya elo bertahan terus menerus," sambung Kisame.

"Menyerahlah Kakuzu, kita masih butuh elo," ucap Konan yang lagi bikin origami bunga bangkai (?).

"Menyerah saja, un!" sahut Deidara.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Dei-senpai, menyerah saja senpai." Tambah Tobi sambil ngemut lollipop.

"Itu benar. Ini demi kebaikan kita," kata Sasori sambil menggigit kugutsu nya.

"Gue nggak mau ikut campur, cepat selesaikan aja, ketua!" kata Zetsu.

"Kalian semua pengkhianat! Hidan, elo masih dukung gue kan?" tanya Kakuzu.

Hidan mengangguk. "Gue tetep dukung elo, Kuz. Dukung buat nyerah secepatnya!" jawab Hidan innocent.

GUBRAK!!

Kakuzu jungkir balik kebelakang (?).

"Sialan lo, Hidan!" umpat Kakuzu kesal.

"Kita selesaiin sekarang Kakuzu!" Pein mengarahkan tangannya kepada Kakuzu.

"Wait! G-gue belom siap!" protes Kakuzu.

"Skak Matt!!! Elo kalah, Kakuzu," ucap Pein sambil menyingkirkan poin catur Raja milik Kakuzu dengan pion catur Ratu.

Kakuzu membatu begitu Rajanya tersingkirkan.

"Yeay!!! Kita menang!! Utang kita lunas!!" teriak Akatsuki bersorak (minus Kakuzu).

"Seperti taruhan kita, elo akan menghapus bon utang kita semua, hahaha..." Pein ngakak atas kemenangannya dan para Akatsuki bersorak.

"Sial!! Seandainya gue nolak main catur, gue nggak akan kehilangan utang para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya," Kakuzu mewek sambil banting-banting papan catur terus bentur-benturin kepalanya ke tembok.

Para Akatsuki bersorak karena utang mereka udah lunas tanpa ngeluarin duit sepeserpun berkat ketua Pein yang jago main catur.

.

.

.

**Owari **

.

**Yui: Wuahaha****, fic Akatsuki Yui akhirnya bisa publish juga**!!! *teriak-teriak gaje*

**Ro-chan:** Berisik banget! Gue pulang aja deh, mau main PS. *ngacir*

**Yui:** Oi, Ro-chan! Ya udah deh, pulang aja sono. Hmm, Ceritanya gaje banget ya, minna-san? Maklum, fic Akatsuki pertama, hehe... please review ya??

**Ro-chan:** Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya? *nongol dibelakang Yui*

**Yui:** Waaa, kenapa Ro-chan ada disini lagi! *reflek jingkrak-jingkrakan gaje*

**Ro-chan:** Gak apa-apa dong. Sekalian numpang eksis disini, hehe...

**Yui:** Ya elah, dasar! Mentang-mentang adik gue, pengen ikutan eksis juga.

**Ro**-**chan:** Yo'i! *gaya Gai-sensei dan Rock Lee style*

**Yui:** Hehehe... *sweatdropped*. Ya udah deh, bantuin Yui ya, Ro-chan!

**Ro-chan:** Dasar ngerepotin! =3=

**Yui & Ro-chan: Please review yang banyak yaaa!!??**

.

**A/n: **Buat 4869fans-nikazemaru-san, gomen Yui ikut-ikutan bawa-bawa adik ke fanfic. Sekali-kali boleh dong adik Yui ikutan eksis, hehe... Gomenasai sekali lagi. (_ _)


End file.
